


Mornin' Sunshine

by LonelyRune



Series: Beta Gamma Mu [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Showki is life, fight me on this okay they're in love, it's just cute and stupid, kihyun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyRune/pseuds/LonelyRune
Summary: When Kihyun wakes up in the Frat house, he doesn't have a second to breathe. But when he's alone in the kitchen, Shownu takes advantage of it...





	

Like every morning, Kihyun wakes up before everyone else. He takes a few minutes to appreciate the silence, as he knows that it would disappear as soon as the other frat boys wake up. He turns his head : in the bed, next to him, Shownu is still asleep, snoring lightly. He's on his side, facing Kihyun, an arm resting around his hips in a lose but tender embrace. The younger stares at his boyfriend during a long minute, then he gently shakes him awake.

 

"Come on, it's time to wake up!" he whispers.

 

Shownu starts to move slowly, and Kihyun goes out of the bed to wake up the other idiots. In the hallway, he crosses path with Seokjin, already perfectly awake and incredibly beautiful ("how does he manage to be that flawless in the morning?" Kihyun wonders) who's also going to wake his friends up to go to classes.

The Fraternity House has 10 rooms for 21 members ; well actually there was another bedroom, but some members decided that it was going to be the game room. Members have one or two rommates, but as they're all very close, they exchange their rooms very often to spend the night with someone else. For example this morning, when Kihyun enters in what's supposed to be Jooheon, Changkyun and Minhyuk's bedroom, he's not too surprised when he sees Mark sleeping with the latter, the two of them pressed against each other in the small bed. He wakes the four boys up, shaking them until they open their puffy eyes.

The next room is Wonho and Hyungwon's. As they wake up, Kihyun decides it's unfair to be good looking in the morning, and he promises himself he'll find their and Jin's secret.

 

The Frat house starts to be noisy now : Jinyoung and Seokjin woke up the others. As he goes to the kitchen, Kihyun runs into Jinyoung, who immediatly asks if he saw Mark somewhere - he quickly answers that he slept with Minhyuk, to calm down the worried mom. Seokjin is already cooking something for his kids when Kihyun enters in the kitchen ; the oldest member is always the first here, no matter how early Kihyun wakes up Jin would be cooking by the time he arrives.

 

"Kihyun-ah, I already cooked for my kids plus Youngjae, Jackson and Yugyeom. You don't mind cooking for the others? I really have to hurry right now."

"I don't mind, it's fine. You should get ready, hyung."

 

Seokjin pats his back, takes the two trays where he put all the plates and mugs, then he goes out of the kitchen to bring the breakfast to the other, leaving Kihyun alone. The young man starts to prepare the breakfast for his friends, who should start to leave their rooms and go downstairs. The radio was on, he could hear Taehyung and Hoseok already screaming in the living room and he was pretty sure Namjoon just dropped and broke his mug ; he started to lose himself in his thoughts while cooking.

Suddenly Kihyun feels two arms around his waist. He immediatly recognizes who it is and melts against the warm body of Shownu. The latter kisses the younger's shoulders and neck, making him chuckle.

 

"Good morning," Shownu whispers, and Kihyun turns around to face him.

 

He looks at his boyfriend, who visibly just got out of the shower, his hair still wet and his skin smelling like vanilla. He is already ready for the day, whereas Kihyun is still in his pajamas. Shownu brings his boyfriend closer to him, trapping him in his arms. Kihyun gulps, then asks :

 

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but when I opened my eyes my boyfriend wasn't next to me and I didn't have my good morning kiss, I'm really disappointed."

 

Kihyun can't stop a giggle out of his throat : the situation is ridiculously cheesy and he would be cringing very hard if he didn't find that very cute.

 

"I have morning breath!" Kihyun warns him.

 

"Hm, I don't care," the older replies before bringing him closer and finally kissing him.

 

It was supposed to be a very innocent, closed-mouth peck, just their lips brushing and pressing against each others. It became a heated-up make-out session. Shownu gently bites Kihyun's lips, who opens them to let their tongues dance together. Kihyun feels hands sliding on his back to frimly grip his ass. He moans in the kiss, gripping Shownu's shoulders to stay up on his shaky legs. He feels his boyfriend smiling against his lips, satisfied with Kihyun's reaction, so as a revenge he pulls on Shownu's hair and feels him groan against his mouth.

This could have continued if Kihyun hadn't heard someone open the door. Blushing hard, he detaches his lips of Shownu's and raises his head : Minhyuk is standing on the doorstep, watching them with a raised eyebrow. Then he opens his mouth and yells :

 

"Guys! Mom and dad are being gross again, no wonder why we still don't have our breakfast!"

 

Then he runs away, leaving the couple alone in the kitchen ; everyone was laughing, in the living room. Kihyun rolls his eyes before looking at Shownu again ; the latter smiles sweetly, pecks his lips again and asks :

 

"Do you need help?"

"No, it's almost ready."

"Okay, then I'll leave you alone." He starts walking away and, just before exiting the room, he adds "By the way, your morning breath is terrible."

"Asshole!" yells Kihyun, but he can't stop his lips from forming a big, happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :3  
> So yeah, it's very fluffy, it's Showki, I think we need more of this couple in this fandom - Mom and Dad couples are the best couples (Showki! Namjin! JJP! Krisho! Yay! (Let's ignore and refuse the fact that Krisho divorced and Suho is now a single mom of 8 kids, okay? okay))
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this super quick and I really hope there's not too many typos? I will correct them but... Later. My brain is about to explode.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
